Love hurts
by leevesper
Summary: A story of two hearts, so close but never reaching each other. Harry Potter's 8th year was going to plan until a Charm's class. Draco Mlafoy was living in peace until an accident. Oneshot! (Slash!, kind of). #Drarry! My first fic, so please constructive criticism would be helpful! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.


**Love hurts, whether it is right or wrong**

A tear stained the crimson red pillowcase, adding to the pool of tears there. A sob echoed across the room, and hitched breaths were heard. The room was empty, save of one bed, on which curled a petite boy. The window was open and the moonlight was streaming onto him, lighting up his jet black locks of hair and reflecting of the tear tracks on his face. A hand clenched a photograph so tightly that all the blood had left his fingers. Another clutched at his wand, freshly polished and looking ready to break.

A whispered name floated in the air '_Draco_', the young boy sobbed his heart out. A creak sounded outside as someone walked past the door and his head lifted, his beautiful jade green eyes opening and searching for someone. A harsh laugh spewed from his mouth and he sat up, tugging at his hair. A quietly muttered cleaning spell later, there were no signs of his tears, except his red rimmed eyes.

He swung his legs of the bed, the photo still in his hand, when an owl tapped at the window. It was a summons from Professor Dumbledore, to come to see him as soon as possible. Harry thought back the incident so many months ago and how one thing led to another.

**Flashback**:

"_Well, Harry, I am sure it was not what you expected but due to the accident in Charms class, you and Mr. Malfoy are now officially bond-mates. This means that you are married, in muggle words." Professor Dumbledore delivered this information with a sad smile on his face. Little did he know that Harry was jumping for joy._

"_What the Headmaster has failed to mention is the fact that due to your grandmother, your father's mother having some Veela creature blood in it, you will be submissive in this relationship" Spat out Professor Snape, his black eyes glinting cruelly._

_Harry's happiness deflated as he realized that Malfoy was smirking, a hard edge to his face and that this was not going to be fun, although he loved Malfoy, Malfoy hated him and perhaps this was not as good as it looked like._

_His head rose up as he whispered "What does being bonded entail, Professor Dumbledore?" he questioned, wanting to know all he could without going to Hermione. A list appeared in front of him, after a quick glance his blood ran cold. What the list summarised was the fact that Malfoy could order him to do whatever he wanted. Another point was the fact that they had to room together._

"_Your stuff has been moved to your new room already, Harry, it is opposite the Room of Requirement" said the Headmaster, "go now and get settled in, and you have the rest of the classes off." Harry smiled, a broken smile and walked off, hearing a murmur that floated after him "Take care"._

**End** **flashback**

The next few months were fine, they avoided each other and not a word was said between the pair. Their arguments within corridors had dwindled down and the divide between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors increased enormously. The Gryffs blamed Draco for the accident while the Slyths blamed Harry for taking away their Prince from them. Harry and Draco had formed a tentative acquaintance behind the closed doors of their quarters.

Perhaps it was because it was Halloween, or perhaps it was that the tensions had risen so much that an outlet was written. However it was on October 31st that the culmination of these few months came to. Harry was walking to breakfast, when his head felt like it was being split open. His vision began to blur and he screamed the name of the one he loved "_Draco._"

A few other students ran to get the school nurse and the Malfoy heir. Within minutes, harry was transported to the hospital wing where he was awaiting diagnosis and his bond-mate. A rushed spell was said and there in floating letters lay the diagnosis. He was suffering from withdrawals from his bonded husband.

At that very moment, Professor Dumbledore, Draco and Professor Snape stepped into the room, their eyes being drawn to the prone form of Harry and the words floating above him. Harry stirred and woke; he too was eyeing the words, when a choked Draco gasped "NO. I won't touch him, he's a filthy_ half-blood_. Why can't he just die?" The effect of those words on Harry caused pain to flow to him due to the bond, and his screams echoed in the Hospital Wing. Malfoy had stalked out of the room, followed by Snape, while Dumbledore's eyes glistened with tears as he mumbled "_I'm sorry, Harry_".

The nurse stuffed a sleeping draught down his throat but Harry abruptly sat up and ran past the teachers, not stopping fully until he reached his old dorm room. Gasping sobs tore out of him, as he searched in his drawers for a photo of Draco he had bought from the Weasley twins. As he lay on his bed, he contemplated the thought that Draco might even care about him, but he knew that the notion itself was useless. A heart-rending sob escaped him, and hours passed. An owl came asking him to visit Professor Dumbledore urgently

He got up and stretched his muscles out, his shoulders cracking. A deep breath later, he searched for his glasses before remembering that he had his eyes fixed. He walked towards the door of the dorm, his hand shaking and dragging up every ounce of his courage, he pulled it open. Walking down the stairs he was greeted with a warmth that he had missed, while he stayed in his new rooms.

A chorus of greeting hailed his ears, as he smiled and walked by waving away any questions and ignoring the concerned eyes of his best friends. As the portrait hole closed shut, he collapsed the pain in his chest had become so severe that it hurt to breathe and black spots began to dance before his eyes. He felt a pull and an insane urge to fulfil Draco's last order, but he couldn't remember what it was. His feet took him to the Astronomy Tower and his glassy eyes scared away a couple who lay there snogging.

He climbed over the railings, as the snow hit him in his face, a calm smile slid over his face, even as he heard the Headmaster behind him.

"_I have to do it, you know that right, Professor? He won't care and I guess I served my purpose to this world; defeating Voldermort and yes, I know you are sorry, but it's fine. Tell Ron and_" and here Harry's voice broke "_and Hermione that I love them and give them everything I own, all the money, everything. I want them to live a carefree life, I guess it wasn't in my fate to live very long, now was it?_"

The Professor came up to him and promised that he would convey his message, just as Harry let go, Draco came running up the stairs, panting and his hair heavily mussed.

Draco reached the edge and he saw Harry plummet to his death; his cry of "_HARRY!_" echoed through Hogwarts, his heart shattering as he watched his bond mate fall to his death. Draco collapsed, he felt dead and a snowflake hit his face, reminding him of the secret snowball fights he had with Harry. He never knew how his words would affect Harry. Professor Dumbledore grabbed Draco's arms pulling him away from the edge.

A tear rolled down his face, shocking the Headmaster, as he saw the Malfoy mask break and he heard the poor boy muttering "_I love you, Harry, you know it was an accident, didn't want you to actually do it. It was a cover we had set up, so why did you leave me? Didn't you promise we would be together forever?_" It was hours later when Draco's sobs ceased.

The young boy got up from the floor and brushed his clothes off, the early sun was rising and Draco's hair looked gold. A determined glint came in his eye and he smiled, a broken smile, as he walked to the edge and said "_Don't stop me, sir, I love him and I am going to join him._"

The powerless Headmaster watched another of his students fall to his death. Tears rolled down his face, as he thought of the boys, their lives and how they were united in death only. Perhaps it was because it was Halloween or perhaps because there was too much tension but on October 31st 1999, the deaths of Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter and his bond-mate Harry James Malfoy-Potter shocked the world, except for one blue-eyed Headmaster.


End file.
